warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Tail
|pastaffie =Tall Shadow's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: Deputy: |namesl = Lightning Tail Lightning Tail Lightningtail |familyl = Jackdaw's Cry Hawk Swoop Acorn Fur Thunder |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: Foster Brother: |mentor=''Unknown |apps=''Unknown'' |position1=Deputy |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Owleyes |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star |deadbooks = None}} Lightningtail is a black tom with a broad forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Thunder Rising :Lightning Tail, along with Acorn Fur, are two of the youngest members of Tall Shadow's group of cats living on the moor. He and his sister are the kits of Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry. He, his sister, and Thunder are rarely ever seen apart, and Gray Wing often watches the three kits play together. With Hawk Swoop's permission, he takes the three young cats out for a hunting lesson, and their mother agrees, provided he doesn't take the kits too far from camp. While out, they turn it into a game, with Lightning Tail playing the part of a hare. Always trying to keep up with Thunder, Lightning Tail boasts that he can stalk just like his adoptive littermate, and copies him every chance he gets. :While Gray Wing is teaching Thunder, Lightning Tail, and Acorn Fur to hunt, they run into an old friend of Gray Wing's, named Turtle Tail, a kittypet who once lived with Gray Wing and his group. Gray Wing introduces the kits to Turtle Tail, and explains that Lightning Tail was given his name since he is always padding around after Thunder, and jokes that Thunder and the smaller kit are their own little storm in the making. Turtle Tail praises the names, and Gray Wing briefly sends the trio of kits away so he can have a moment of peace and quiet with his old friend. Although this peace does not last for long, as Lightning Tail comes barreling into Turtle Tail, causing her to fall onto the ground. Discovering that Turtle Tail is expecting kits, he reprimands the younger kit, telling him to apologize. Dipping his head, Lightning Tail apologizes to the tortoiseshell she-cat, and she accepts his apology, licking his ears. :When Jackdaw's Cry returns to camp after his encounter with the dogs, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur are listening intently, their jaws gaping in shock at the events that transpired. They seem especially impressed with Gray Wing, and how he acted when he saved Jagged Peak. After the storytelling is over, Gray Wing introduces Lightning Tail, his sister, and his mother, Hawk Swoop, to Wind and Gorse. The two newcomers attempt to fit in with Tall Shadow's group, and before long, they are sharing prey. Turtle Tail points out that Lightning Tail and his sister are healthy and strong, when she notices how they're stuffing themselves with prey. Soon after eating, Hawk Swoop herds her two kits off to bed. :After Turtle Tail gives birth to her kits, Owl Eyes, Pebble Heart, and Sparrow Fur, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur admire the kits from afar, being told by Hawk Swoop that the newborn kits are much too young to play with just yet. :When Bumble, a kittypet friend of Turtle Tail, arrives, and asks to join the group, Lightning Tail is present with his sister during the discussion. Tall Shadow suggests that Bumble be extra nice to her Twolegs, and Lightning Tail suggests licking them. Acorn Fur calls her brother a mousebrain, and shoves him, saying that Twolegs don't have fur. Their playful actions earn them a stern glance from Tall Shadow, who returns to addressing Bumble. After the talk, Tall Shadow looks down on her camp, and sees Lightning Tail playing with his sister, while Turtle Tail and Hawk Swoop look on. :After Thunder decides to go with his father, Gray Wing spots him practicing his stalking techniques with Lightning Tail, and the gray cat wonders to himself what Lightning Tail would do if Thunder left, noting that the younger cat greatly adores Thunder and wonders how the kit would cope without his friend. When Gray Wing calls to Thunder, Lightning Tail follows as he often does, although he is turned away by Gray Wing, who wishes to speak with Thunder alone. After Thunder leaves, he often thinks of Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur and wonders what they are doing on the moorland. :Lightning Tail is the one to deliver the suggestion from Cloud Spots to give Wind and Gorse longer names like what the rest of the cats have. He seems excited about this idea, and tries to encourage Gray Wing to go with it. He sits down next to Gray Wing when Cloud Spots and the others suggest names for Wind and Gorse, and confides in Gray Wing that he misses Thunder and he wishes that his friend could be here to see the naming of the rogue cats. Gray Wing continues to speak to Lightning Tail, and the two cats get into an argument, with Lightning Tail snapping at Gray Wing for being ignorant of Clear Sky's motives. Gray Wing says to Acorn Fur, who walks up and asks if they're fighting, that he wouldn't argue with a cat barely out of his nest- this angers Lightning Tail, who storms off. His fur is fluffed up from the argument and he stands besides Jagged Peak and Acorn Fur. His hostile attitude is forgotten moments later, however. After Gray Wing's speech, Lightning Tail promises to follow wherever Gray Wing may lead. :Lightning Tail, Acorn Fur, and the other cats gather around to hear Gray Wing and Turtle Tail's story of encountering the dogs. His skills have become better, Gray Wing notes, although he can barely lift a rabbit, which isn't much better than he is. He and the other cats have also come to respect Wind Runner, to the point of obeying her when she calls a meeting, and Lightning Tail and his sister are some of the first cats to appear to hear the wiry she-cat speak of her incident with Clear Sky. The First Battle :Lightning Tail is first mentioned by his mother, Hawk Swoop, who remarks that her son and other daughter, Acorn Fur, will be back soon. They do appear soon enough, and both Lightning Tail and his sister are more than delighted to see Lightning Tail return to the moor cats' group. The two cats welcome back Thunder with open paws, and Thunder remarks that he and Acorn Fur are adults cats now, and Lightning Tail is far from the young kit that used to pad around after Thunder as a kit. Lightning Tail asks about Clear Sky, and worries if his friend is doing okay. When Thunder replies that everything was fine, Lightning Tail calls him out on his lie, saying that he no longer needs to protect he and Acorn Fur, as they were no longer kits. Wind Runner calls Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur over not long after, offering to teach them battle moves. Although Lightning Tail is shocked at first, he soon realizes that they could adapt the hunting skills they already possess. :When Gorse Fur and Wind Runner are invited to join the moor cats, Lightning Tail is one of the cats to praise Gorse Fur for his actions and abilities. He thanks Gorse Fur, saying that when they were kits, the gray tabby would take quite a while to try and teach them how to stalk, and his never-ending patience shown when he and Acorn Fur would get bored and stalk Gorse Fur's tail instead. :After Thunder and Jackdaw's Cry leave to speak to Clear Sky, both Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur anxiously await their father's return. When Thunder returns alone, Lightning Tail is the first to question his father's whereabouts. He is joined by Acorn Fur and Tall Shadow, where they wait for Thunder to report what has happened. When Thunder says that Jackdaw's Cry has been taken by Clear Sky, some of the cats suggest going to fetch him. Lightning Tail disagrees, and says that Jackdaw's Cry would never forgive them should they go and rescue him- his pride was too strong for that. :When Turtle Tail's kits go missing, Lightning Tail is sent with Thunder after Jagged Peak returns with the news that Tom has taken Turtle Tail's offspring. Initially assigned with the task of making sure Gray Wing is resting, he is relieved by Tall Shadow, who tells him to go with Thunder. The ginger tom and his black-pelted friend dash off after Turtle Tail, with Thunder promising not to return without Turtle Tail and the kits. :Lightning Tail and Thunder soon encounter Clear Sky, who asks if Lightning Tail and Thunder were looking for the former's father, Jackdaw's Cry. Thunder replies that they're looking for Turtle Tail's kits, and Lightning Tail asks if Clear Sky has seen Turtle Tail. Clear Sky denies seeing the kits or Turtle Tail, and dashes off into the forest, telling his son to stay off his land. The two cats leave, and not long after, Lightning Tail picks up the scent of a rogue she-cat. The she-cat soon appears, introducing herself as Swift. Thunder asks if Swift has seen the kits, and she replies yes. When Swift asks why, Lightning Tail replies that the kits have been stolen. After they find out which direction they went, Lightning Tail asks the directions to Twolegplace, and Swift gives them to the two toms, and vanishes soon after. :Lightning Tail and his friend soon reach the river, and they wonder if Tom had given up the kits, leaving them with Turtle Tail. Lightning Tail asks Thunder if he can swim, and Thunder says no. They make their way down the bank of the river, and soon enough, Lightning Tail picks up the scent of Turtle Tail. Lightning Tail wonders if Turtle Tail would have crossed the river, and asks how the kits would have gotten across. Seconds pass, and Lightning Tail searches the riverside and finds steppingstones that could be used to cross the river. :Trying to cross the stones proves risky, however. Lightning Tail slips and smacks his chin off the rock, knocking him unconscious. Worried, Thunder tries to find a way to help his friend, and his prayers are soon answered. A friendly rogue named River Ripple appears and manages to swim after Lightning Tail, grabbing his pelt and dragging him to safety. After Lightning Tail is safely moved to land, River Ripple begins to pump water from his lungs with his forepaws. This soon proves successful, and he starts to cough up the water. Lightning Tail manages to gain the strength to speak and thanks River Ripple for saving his life. :River Ripple offers to go with Lightning Tail and Thunder to Twolegplace to search for Turtle Tail, Tom, and the kits. Although Thunder offers to let Lightning Tail stay behind and rest, Lightning Tail refuses, telling Thunder they're sticking together. The trio of cats make their way into Twolegplace, and River Ripple says that they're going to have to search every Twoleg nest alongside the Thunderpath. They don't get very far along the Thunderpath before a monster comes rolling after them. River Ripple tells the younger cats to fun, Thunder and Lightning Tail following the older cat and making their way across the black path. Lightning Tail trembles, scared of the Thunderpath and the previous events. :Whispering quietly, Lightning Tail tries to get Thunder's attention. Although slightly disoriented from the encounter with the Thunderpath, he answers his friend. Lightning Tail's eyes are wide with horror, and Thunder soon sees why. Lightning Tail discovers a shape laying on the ground on the side of the Thunderpath, and Lightning Tail creeps forward, trying to awaken the shape. Thunder and Lightning Tail's voices are filled with grief as they realize Turtle Tail is dead. :Lightning Tail is devastated upon seeing Turtle Tail lying by the side of the Thunderpath. It upsets him greatly and he tries to save Turtle Tail himself by warming up her body. He then tries to get Thunder to help him take the body back to Cloud Spots, saying that the elder cat will be able to save her and make her all better. Caught up in his grief, Lightning Tail doesn't even notice the oncoming monster, and has to have Thunder drag him out of the way so he doesn't meet the same fate that Turtle Tail did. :When River Ripple takes Turtle Tail's body and tries to shove it out of sight, Lightning Tail starts to panic an says that she deserves more than being pushed aside. Thunder disagrees, saying that the cats can't bury here here and it's too far to take her all the way back to camp. He also notes that they need to make sure the kits won't see their mother's body alongside the road. Thunder tells Lightning Tail that he needs to save his grief for later, and that the kits need him to be strong. :Lightning Tail soon meets a cat named Flower, who appears to be scared of him and Thunder at first sight. She tries to run away, but Lightning Tail pleads with her not to go, and explains how important it is that they find Tom. They soon find the answers they seek, and they make their way along, and it's not very long before Lightning Tail picks up the scents of kits. Their original plans to kidnap the kits from Tom doesn't go as planned, as Tom's Twolegs appear. They soon rekindle their plans and make their way to where the kits are, only to be confronted by Tom. Dismayed, Lightning Tail says that they'll have to leave the kits with their father, and winking at Thunder, he marches away from the den with the ginger cat padding behind him, and they come up with a new plan. :Lightning Tail reveals that he wants to distract Tom, using his vanity and selfishness against him. While Thunder is worried that it'll make Tom hold onto the kits, Lightning Tail isn't so dismayed, and argues with Thunder, saying the kits might not want to stay with their father. Lightning Tail says that all the kits have ever known is the moorland, and they must feel trapped. The cats make their way back, presumably to say goodbye to Sparrow Fur, Owl Eyes, and Pebble Heart. Tom tells them to stop and glares at the cats, and gets even more anxious when he sees Lightning Tail making his way to Tom's Twoleg nest. Tom snarls at Lightning Tail, telling him to get away from his Twolegs, and that they belonged to him and him alone. :Their plan almost falls apart, however, as Tom's Twolegs attempt to take Lightning Tail inside their house. Thunder takes action, and curls himself around the Twoleg, in an attempt to get them to drop Lightning Tail; it works, and Lightning Tail and Thunder escape with the kits. They are followed by Tom, and Lightning Tail and Thunder are left no choice but to confront him. Lightning Tail tells Tom that the kits belong on the moor with them, and states that the kits are wild, and they'll never willingly choose the life Tom has. He says that they'll find their way back to the moor, just as their mom did. Lightning Tail says that Turtle Tail had the heart of a mountain cat, and his usage of past tense causes Tom to look up and tip his head. He inquires of Turtle Tail, and Thunder reveals that Turtle Tail was killed looking for Tom and the kits. As Tom fires off a remark, Thunder jumps for him, but is stopped by Lightning Tail. He asks Tom if he thinks the kits will thank their father for leading their mother to her death. :Lightning Tail goes on and tells Tom that he is never to come onto the moor again, and he'll regret it if he does. He states that his kits will remember him as the cat who killed their mother, and that they will never follow him willingly. Tom disowns his kits after this, and Lightning Tail leads Thunder back to the kits, where they were staying with River Ripple. Sparrow Fur asks Lightning Tail if they brought Tom, and he replies softly that he wanted to stay with his Twolegs instead of his kits. :Lightning Tail is the cat to tell Gray Wing that they found Turtle Tail's body. He tells an upset and devastated Sparrow Fur that Turtle Tail would have wanted the kits back on the moor with Gray Wing. To add to the pain, news that Emberkit has died reached Lightning Tail, and he presses himself next to Acorn Fur for comfort. Lightning Tail helps Shattered Ice with digging the grave for Emberkit. He joins the others in a final farewell to Turtle Tail and Emberkit. :When Thunder returns to camp for help, Lightning Tail is one of the cats who yowls out to him, but he is ignored as Thunder heads straight for Gray Wing and Pebble Heart. He asks which cats will come with him, and Lightning Tail offers to help fight against Clear Sky. He is joined by Hawk Swoop, Rainswept Flower, and Shattered Ice, alongside many other cats. Lightning Tail joins in the battle with Clear Sky, and defends Thunder, hauling a brown tabby named Snake off of his friend. He is also seen in battle with Thorn, a tom on Clear Sky's side of the battle. He manages to turn himself around and escape from Thorn's grip, sending him howling. :The death of Hawk Swoop shocks Lightning Tail, and he crouches beside the body of his mother, trembling in terror. Upset, he mourns the death of his mother with Acorn Fur, and Gray Wing sends him to where Cloud Spots was stationed, to heal his wounds from battle. The Blazing Star :Lightning Tail and his sister, Acorn Fur, help Thunder carry the lifeless body of Hawk Swoop. Although Thunder was initially planning on carrying his foster mother's body himself, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur appear and offer to help. He bids farewell to his mother, saying that he will never forget her. :Lightning Tail expresses shock and horror when Acorn Fur decides to go with Clear Sky's group, instead of going back to the moor with the rest of the cats. Acorn Fur explains that she doesn't think she is able to go back, not emotionally ready to be there without her mother or father. Acorn Fur tells Lightning Tail that he is welcome to come with her, but Lightning Tail shakes his head no. Thunder notes that although he understands, he doesn't look happy about losing his sister. :Soon, Lightning Tail and the others are found by a group of cats consisting of Holly, Mud Paws, and Mouse Ears. Lightning Tail circles Mouse Ears, and comments on his name. He says that Mouse Ears must have his name because of the size of his ears. Holly reassures Lightning Tail and the others, and with a biting remark, Mouse Ears backs away from Lightning Tail. :Gray Wing fondly remembers training Lightning Tail, Thunder, and Acorn Fur, and he knows that the group is safe with younger cats, as he watches Thunder now train the former rogues from their previous encounter at the battleground with four trees. They meet there a moon later, and Lightning Tail happily greets Acorn Fur, and gets bombarded with happy nuzzles and licks from his sister. :During a group meeting, Lightning Tail joins them and sits next to Thunder, Mouse Ears, Owl Eyes, Pebble Heart, and Sparrow Fur. They are soon joined by Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt. The moor cats question what to do about One Eye, a rogue that has caused problems for Holly and her group in the past., and Lightning Tail offers to help Thunder train anyone who wishes to learn. Joining the training group are the new cats, and Jagged Peak, who hopes Thunder and the others would help train him as well. Holly gladly offers to help train the cats as well, and Thunder leads them out of the hollow. :Lightning Tail and Thunder have a mock battle, where the former hisses at his friend and calls him an invader. Although just teasing, Lightning Tail comments on Thunder's massive paws, and asks how he doesn't trip over them. The black cat lunges at Thunder, and receives a rough blow to the chest. As he tries to get up, Thunder launches himself on top of Lightning Tail, saying that the big-pawed cat can move as fast as any of the others. Their mock fight soon ends, and Lightning Tail shakes the dust and debris from his pelt. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Lightningtail is the one of the oldest ancient ThunderClan cats. He is the very first ThunderClan deputy, serving under the leadership of Thunderstar. It is unknown what happened to Lightningtail, but he is eventually succeeded by Owleyes, who later becomes Owlstar, the second leader of ThunderClan. Trivia *Vicky has said on her Facebook that Lightning Tail and Lightningtail are the same cat.Revealed on Vicky's facebook *When returning to the moor with Thunder and Turtle Tail's kits, his name is written as "Lightning", without the "Tail" part. *Despite being called an adult in the previous book, and being old enough to participate in battle, Lightning Tail is listed as a kit in ''The Blazing Star. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Jackdaw's Cry: Mother: :Hawk Swoop: Sister: :Acorn Fur: Foster Brother: :Thunder: Aunt: :Falling Feather: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Character